


Strawberry Present

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Series: 🍓 Strawberry KaiSoo 🍓 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dress Up, Eventual Smut, Lace Panties, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Strawberries, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: Kyungsoo knows that Jongin loves eating strawberries so he calls Baekhyun to let him wear that dress.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: 🍓 Strawberry KaiSoo 🍓 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Strawberry Present

**Author's Note:**

> Sksksks this is my first attempt to write a shitty smut so I'm sorry if it kinda suck hahah  
> 

Few more days before their birthday and Kyungsoo still don’t know what gift he would give to Jongin. They decided to held a party at 13th to celebrate it with their friends that never fails to support their relationship and spend their birthdays at 12th and 14th with only the two of them. He is certainly sure that Jongin would give him a gift because that man always gives him every holiday, his birthday, and even on normal days he would bring home flowers for him. As much as he appreciates how sweet Jongin is, he can’t help but feel that he was not able to give that love back. He tries to do something to make up for it like cooking delicious meals for him every day but on this special occasion, he thinks he should also try surprising him. 

“Your eyebrows will meet anytime soon if you keep frowning like that” That made him stop his thoughts to look at Baekhyun who is busy checking the final details of the dress. 

“What if Jongin doesn’t like it?” He worriedly asks and kept fiddling his fingers. 

“C’mon Soo, I’m sure that Jongin is so whipped for you that if he sees you wearing this, he might propose to you right away orrrr you might get dicked down” Baekhyun grins at him and winked that made Kyungsoo blushed because he can imagine Jongin would react like that and well, since they’re busy preparing the party, it’s been days since they made love so…

“You’re turning red Soo” baekhyun teases him

“Shut up, if Jongin laughs at me for this—” 

“Oh no sweetie, have some confidence will you? You have like, bigger ass than mine and if he laughs then that means he also laughs at my work and no one finds my work ridiculous so you better prepare yourself” 

___

His birthday came and he’s right that Jongin gave him special gift which is a scrapbook of their photos together with sweet messages and a complete copy of his favorite book series. He even danced and sang him a song telling him that he’s the first one to see the finished performance for his album that made Kyungsoo happy and proud of how his boyfriend can be so perfect – caring, sweet, passionate, talented, and sexy in one. That night, he lets Jongin fuck his throat until he became a crying mess and swallowed his cum like a good slut that he is. 

Their party also ended with drunken bodies but happy faces and moments full of laughter. As the two days have passed, there’s only one day left and Kyungsoo is nervous as fuck. Baekhyun told him that the dress is finished yesterday as he gave it to him at the party and he already hidden it under the bed. Jongin just entered the bathroom and he never felt so frantic over wearing something so fast since he mostly wears hoodies or over-sized shirts. 

His shaky fingers finally finished fixing the see-through knee length dress that has a low V-neck and is filled with ruffles at the ends colored with pastel pink and printed with strawberries all over it. Maybe he should commend Baekhyun for making this dress because it fits perfectly on his body and it looks cute. Paired with white lacy panties, red ribbon around his neck, and a lip gloss to his plump lips and he’s done. Since Jongin is still inside the bathroom, he calmed himself as he sits at the center of their bed. He still thinks that maybe this is too much and it might freak him out or maybe it’ll look weird on him? Should he just—

“Soo” because of his overthinking, he didn’t notice the door opening and he saw Jongin wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Kyungsoo looks down and starts playing around the hem of the dress.

“Uhm, this, uhh H-Happy Birthday?” Kyungsoo smiled at him a little bit awkward. He’s getting anxious because of Jongin not responding to him. Silence filled the room and Kyungsoo realized that maybe Jongin didn’t like it.

“It looks weird right? Uhm sorry maybe I should—” Jongin walked closer to yank his arm and give him a kiss. Kyungsoo was shocked but he immediately kissed back resulting to a heated make out session with their tongues dancing; gliding and shuffling to under and above the other. Kyungsoo’s hands coursing along Jongin’s hair while he felt his hand gripping his thigh resulting a small yelp from him. They pulled away for a moment to catch their breaths.

“You look so delectable tonight Soo, so pretty, is this for me?” Kyungsoo can only nod while hiding his face on Jongin’s neck and nipping it at the same time “My birthday gift. For you” Jongin pulled the ribbon as if opening his present and Kyungsoo felt conscious with how Jongin looked at him from head to toe with a smirk.

“Do you like it?” he whispered. Jongin did not gave him an answer but instead, he kissed at him again as his fingers grazed upon his perked up nipples. Kyungsoo shivered and held back a moan but when Jongin licks and bites it through the fabric, he arched back.

  
“I love it Soo, thank you for this, might as well enjoy eating my strawberry” Jongin then proceeds to rip his panties and lower himself until he reached to peek at Kyungsoo’s pinkish rim, just like the strawberry prints in his dress. Kyungoo spread his legs more and as Jongin delved his tongue into it, Kyungsoo hold on to the sheets because fuck it, Jongin’s tongue work like magic that precum started to come out to his cock. 

“Nii~” he moaned out “Hmm?” Jongin hummed while he inserted his tongue inside and stroked his leaking cock. He wanted to say that he’s near but he can’t because Jongin continued to eat him out and few minutes later, he came with a sob; his cum trickling and spurts along his thighs and stomach that Jongin never failed to lapped on. While he was still recovering from the orgasm, Jongin reached something under the pillow; it’s a strawberry flavored lube. “You’re not the only one who came prepared tonight” .and proceed to spread it on his hole. 

Kyungsoo felt the slight burn when two fingers were immediately inserted and after a few push and pull, he was able to fucking hit his prostate resulting from him letting out a loud moan. He blushed so hard that he covered his mouth in shame. “No need to be shy baby” Jongin said as he positioned his cock at the entrance of his hole. 

Let’s just say that he should thank Baekhyun because they did it three? Or four? times that night. He can’t remember how many times he came and how much Jongin came inside of him.

“Thank you for the present Soo” he remembered Jongin whispered to him while they’re cuddling after sex. “Anything. For you” is what he can only said as he fell asleep, both completely satisfied. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this part then thank you for reading sksksks I just happen to write this because I saw a fanart where they both wear that strawberry dress (/ω＼)


End file.
